


How about it

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Inquisiting is a skill [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Late Night Conversations, No Smut, Not yet anyway xD, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Lavellan is stressed & Dorian makes a suggestion, willing to overlook the fact that she isn't a man.×××She pauses in the doorway. She shouldn't. She really shouldn't."Dorian?""Hmm?""Tomorrow. Midnight."He lets his his lips pull into a small smirk."Of course, my lady





	How about it

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small something I dreamt about xD
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors, please enjoy ❤️

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

She enters the tavern well after sundown, tired eyes scanning the few people that remained, drinking themselves into a stupor. Lavellan's surprised to not see Bull there but after the rough week they had everyone was probably trying to get as much rest as they could. 

"Well well, the Inquisitor alone in here at this hour?" 

"Dorian?" She's surprised to see him. 

"The one and only. " he smiles, crossing his arms. 

"Didn't picture you as the tavern type." She folds her arms and quirks a brow, mimicking him. 

He shook his head with a grin, "I could say the same about you, my lady."

"You got me there." Lavellan scoffed wearily. 

"Come." He laughs as he passes her on his way out the door. 

"But I wanted a drink?" 

"I've got much better brews hidden in my study."

She glances at the tavern before agreeing and following him out of the stuffy building. 

"I hope you do." 

"Something on your mind?" Dorian offers his arm as they climb the steps to the main building. 

"It's been rough," She links her arm with his, "I'm tired and I'm aggitated." 

"Of course you are, dear. There's war and all that running around in filthy places." He shudders. 

"Be thankful I don't invite you along to them." Lavellan stuck her tongue out. 

"Oh I am, dear." he assured her. 

The castle is quiet and only a few candles burn as they enter his study. It was strange to not see anyone still up at this hour but if they had the choice they would've also chosen to hit the hay hours ago. Dorian motions for her to sit as he pulls a book out of the shelf to retrieve the bottle expertly hidden behind it. She holds out the glasses he had on a small table and he fills them halfway before sitting down himself. 

She coughs softly as the burning liquid hit the back of her throat, ignoring Dorian's amused smile as she tells him to fill her glass again. The blue tinged liquid swirls in the glass and she's not sure if she's falling back or if the world is tipping around her. 

"Please excuse my rudeness but you look rather... Shitty." 

Lavellan snorts, "Thank you, dear Dorian, I feel so good now that you pointed it out."

"Happy to help." He grins widely. 

She sighs heavily, throwing another drink back. 

"You know...You're too uptight." Dorian states suddenly. 

"Excuse me?" Her vision blurs slightly as she looks at him. 

He leans his sharp chin in the crook of his hand as he gestures around the room, her eyes following the senseless notion. 

"I know there's a lot of crap going around but you might as well let loose for a bit."

She enjoys the purr in his voice. "And how pray tell do you suggest I do that?" 

"Oh, there are multiple ways. But what you need my lady, is something a bit more... primal."

He flicks his fingers against his chin, drawing her eyes to his lips. 

"Primal?"

"A good solid shagging." He laughs. 

She cracks up, cheeks flaring with red from her drunken laughter.

"You're horrible." she says finally. 

"I know but you adore me anyway." Dorian winks. 

"I do." She chuckles. 

He refills their glasses and they make a toast, flushing the burning liquid back into their throats once more. 

"Crap. I think that's enough for one night." She shakes her head, scrunching her nose up. Bad move. 

"I must agree." he says after a pause. 

They fall silent for a few seconds before Dorian speaks up again. 

"You know. I wasn't kidding." 

"About?" Lavellan pushes her hair behind her ears.

"Having a man- treat you a bit. Let's you lose all that pent up energy."

"But you are not that man." 

He grins, mockingly grabbing at his chest "Am I not?"

She slaps his shoulder, "Shame on you for trying to fool me. I know very well _you'd_ like some hard shagging from a man." 

He throws his head back with a gleeful laugh, "Oh dear. Seems you've caught me."

She pouts, "You can't deny it."

He chuckles, "True... but then again. If my lady really feels the need to I might comply."

"What you? With a woman." Another snort.

He grinned, leaning over the table to whisper into her ear.

"Lavellan," his hand falls dangerously close to her inner thigh, "I do love dominating men but for you I wouldn't mind being on the submissive end of the party." 

Lavellan's breathing hitched, his scent filling her nostrils. Dorian leaned back in his chair, legs naturally spreading as he laughed comfortably. She swallowed, her eyes falling between his legs. She couldn't deny it was a tempting offer but this- 

"Tempting, but rather not. We'd make a second scandal- one neither of us needs." She smiles. 

"Ah yes, I forgot about our dirty secrets travelling through this place."

"People love to talk. Anyway, I'm off to bed now. Don't stay up too late."

When she stands he follows and shakily gets up as well. 

"I'll go sleep the oncoming headache off now." he promised. 

"Good." she pats his arm. 

He catches her wrist, his fingers softly rubbing against the sensitive skin on the inside.

"I meant what I said." 

She swallows but manages a small nod. 

"Good." he repeats her. 

"Goodnight, Dorian."

He waves at her with a elegant wiggle of his slender didgets.

"Sweet dreams, my lady."

She pauses in the doorway. She shouldn't. She really shouldn't. 

"Dorian?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Tomorrow. Midnight." 

He lets his his lips pull into a small smirk. 

"Of course, _my lady_."

 

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^


End file.
